pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Tfghj
As a Tanuki Witch, her theme is that of a tanuki (raccoon dog) and as such, is capable of transforming into said animal. It is potentially useful to shrink in size, yet as such as comparatively rare animal (and due to Girls' Dormitory rules barring pets), it is not as useful for espionage.needed Sexy Magic (色気魔法, Iroke Mahō): Kim is also skilled in the usage of Sexy Magic. This allows her to increase the apparent sex appeal of an individual to heighten levels, causing those around them to consider them more attractive.1 Episode 5 (NOT!) - Kim using Regeneration Magic Kim using Regeneration Magic. Regeneration Magic (再生魔法, Saisei Mahō): As a Tanuki Witch, Kim herself admitted that this type of Magic is her forte. This type of Magic allows her to heal herself or other individuals of mortally serious injuries within the span of seconds. In addition to this, this Magic doesn't heal only physical ailments but also reverts certain things back to their original state, such as repairing the a tear of her shirt or the tearing of one's head (though they cannot shampoo their head for another two or three days).2 Calculation Spells (演算魔法, Enzan Mahō): Kim is capable of performing certain Calculation Spells. This allows her to place "coordinates" to assist in various magical feats such as transporting Spartoi into the Book of Eibon via it's maniscript.3 Magic Calculation (マジックカリキュレーション, Majikku Karikureshon): This spell allows Kim to place "coordinates" and allow for a vareity of effects. With assistance from Eruka Frog, Tabatha Butterfly, and Taruho Firefly, she was able to help transport Spatoi into theBook of Eibon and place the coordinates to aim the Forwarding Protection spell at the Clowns..43 Lamp Meister (ランプ職人, Ranpu Shokunin): A user of the Demon Lamp, Kim is an able Lamp Meister who's skill has landed her among one of the top students in the DWMA, with Stein remarking her as "cream of the crop" among other One-Star Meisters . She is capable of fending off the elite units within Arachnophobia.5 An unusual skill that she had also acquired is the ability to use the Change "Pixie" transfomation technique to allow her to ride atop on the Demon Lamp like that of a broomstick, fitting for the fact that she herself is actually a Witch.6 Patty and Kim Spar Kim and Patty sparring. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Trained at the DWMA, Kim possess excellent hand-to-hand combat skills. She was able to easily take down the likes of Misery with a single kick to her head.7 Receiving further training by Mira Naigus, she also was able to at least hold her own against the likes of Patty Thompson, who's surprisingly skilled in hand-to-hand combat enabled her to beat the likes of Ox Ford before hand. However, once defeated, Kim even admitted herself that Patty is "way out of my league".8 Con Artist: Kim has been known to be a rather skilled con artist in her attempts to extort money out of other individuals. She was also able to successfully forge the signature of Mai Thi Hoang into changing her alias to "Eternal Feather" to the DWMA.9 This skill also enabled her to be skilled at misdirection, able to conceal her past with forged documents and misinformation concerning her to the DWMA students, though it did not deter enough for higher-ups in the DWMA to already have suspected her of being a Witch.